


The blood of a wolf

by Sofiepeachx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 02:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5810632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofiepeachx/pseuds/Sofiepeachx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little red riding hood AU of Destiel with Castiel as the little red and Dean as the big bad wolf, worst of all...Michael as the #1 wolf hunter in the community..</p>
            </blockquote>





	The blood of a wolf

"DEAN!?’’ Cas yelled as he shook Dean and tried to wake him. "Please, please Dean...don't leave me.’’ Castiel ripped off a section of his red cloak and wrapped it around Dean's wound, his wound was gushing blood and it wouldn't seem to stop. "Its okay...its all gonna be okay..i promise.’’ Castiel hushed in Dean's little wolf ears as he picked him up bridal style and carried him to the door as he put him in bed. Castiel cuddled up to Dean's side careful not to hurt him his tears were smeared on the back of Dean's shirt, Castiel fell asleep soundly with his face buried deep into the crook of Dean's neck. "C-Cas?’’ Dean groaned, he was in severe pain and could barely move, the gunshot Michael had planted into his side was wrapped neatly in a red bandage. Dean looked down to find that is wasn't a bandage it was the corner side of Castiel's cloak, Dean knew how much that cloak meant to Castiel. His mother made it for him when he was younger right before she died of cancer and he wore it almost everyday ever since her death.

Castiel felt Dean's body shift beneath his face he immediately sat up and kept Dean down. "D-DEAN...a-are you okay??’’ Dean attempted to sit up and grab Castiel's cloak. "C-Cas...i know how much this meant to you...it was all you had left...and it was my fault...it's ruined and it was becau-’’ Castiel cut Dean off immediately. "Dean it wasn't your fault you could have died from blood loss and it was all I had to stop the bleeding and i couldn't stand the chance of losing you.’’ Before Dean could even respond Castiel grabbed Dean’s arm and pulled him into a long passionate kiss. The depth of the kiss was so strong that Dean had almost completely forgotten about his wound, Dean slid his hands underneath the soft pink sweater that Castiel was wearing as Castiel slid his legs around Dean’s waist, the kiss ended and they both just sat and stared into eachothers eyes with their noses pressed together. "I love you Dean." Castiel whispered against Dean's soft pink lips. "I love you too Cas.".

Dean managed to get up through his pain to go change the red piece of cloth into a proper clean bandage, he had still felt bad about the the red cloak so he decided to go clean the piece of cloth he had as a bandage and clean all of the blood and dirt that had gathered up on it. It took a while but he still managed to do it after that he decided to sew it back onto the cloak while Cas took a shower so it would be a surprise. "Dean I am going to go take a shower and please lay down for a bit you've been on your feet all morning, you are hurt you should get some rest.’’and with that Cas headed to the bathroom, now was Dean's chance to fix Castiel’s cloak he pulled out a needle and thread and started sew the piece of cloth and cloak back together, Dean had learned how to sew from Castiel’s grandmother he had always seen her cooking or sewing. By the time Dean heard the water turn off he was done he laid it out admiring his work proudly. Cas walked out of the bathroom with his dark messy hair all wet and drippy with a towel wrapped around his waist. 

"Dean how many times do I have to tell you lay down and get some rest you are going to hurt yourself even more by not letting it heal" Dean held up the cloak to Castiel's face "But Cas look! I sewed it back together!! Good as new!" Castiel's eyes sparkled with tears of joy. “ D-Dean t-thank you I don't know how to forgive you tha-" “You don't have to forgive me Cas. You already did, you saved my life.” Tears trickled down Castiel's face as he smiled and hugged Dean tightly and lovingly. “Ill put it on right now” Castiel walked to the drawer and pulled out a light lacy sweater to wear beneath the cloak. As Castiel pulled on the sweater he also pulled on some soft white puffy pants and then wrapped the cloak over his shoulders as he tied it into a red bow. “How do I look?” Castiel spinned around flashing a bright smile at Dean. “Adorable.” Castiel blushed intensely at the complement.

**Author's Note:**

> (Ok guys that's chapter one so far , AND this is my first fic so it may not be that great but. Anyways i'll update when i get my chapter two done, Byeeeeee. -Sofie)


End file.
